Feeding
Treat A monster's level increases every four meals it is fed, up to a maximum of twenty levels (except for a few special cases). When a monster's level increases, so do the number of coins it earns per minute, the maximum amount of coins it can hold, and the amount of food necessary for each of its meals. It also gets bigger, within its space(s) on the island. The bar on the top right corner of the screen shows you how much food you own. Food can be made using a Bakery. The amount of food needed to get a monster to its next level doubles with every level. Another way of considering it is that the amount of food needed to get a monster from level N to level N + 1 is slightly more than all of the food it has been given so far, in getting it from level 1 to level N. For a guide to creating food efficiently, see the Food Production page. Single/Double Element Natural Monsters The food for each level is the same for each single element natural monsters: Tweedle, Rare Tweedle, Potbelly, Rare Potbelly, Noggin, Rare Noggin, Toe Jammer, Rare Toe Jammer, Mammott, Rare Mammott And double element natural monsters: Dandidoo, Rare Dandidoo, Cybop, Rare Cybop, Quibble, Rare Quibble, Pango, Rare Pango, Shrubb, Rare Shrubb, Oaktopus, Rare Oaktopus Triple Element Natural Monsters / Seasonal Monsters / Single and Double Element Fire Monsters / Single and Double Element Magical Monsters The food for each level is the same for each triple element natural monsters: Reedling, Rare Reedling, Spunge, Rare Spunge, Thumpies, Rare Thumpies, Scups, Rare Scups, PomPom, Rare PomPom, Congle, Rare Congle, Pummel, Rare Pummel, Clamble, Rare Clamble, Bowgart, Rare Bowgart, T-Rox, Rare T-Rox And Seasonal monsters: Punkleton, Rare Punkleton, Yool, Rare Yool, Schmoochle, Rare Schmoochle, Blabbit, Rare Blabbit, Hoola, Rare Hoola, and Gobbleygourd. As well as Kayna and the Double elements monsters on Fire Islands: Kayna, Stogg, Glowl, Flowah, Phangler, and Boskus. And the Single Element and Double Element Magical monsters: Theremind, Floot Fly, Bonkers, Poppette, Yuggler, HippityHop, Squot and Wimmzies. Quad Element Natural Monsters/ Dipsters / Triple Element Fire Monsters The food for each level is the same for each quad element natural monsters: Entbrat, Rare Entbrat, Deedge, Rare Deedge, Riff, Rare Riff, Shellbeat, Rare Shellbeat, Quarrister, Rare Quarrister And Dipsters: Do, Re, Mi, Fa, Sol, La, Ti As well as the triple element monsters with Fire element: Floogull, Repatillo, Barrb, Wynq, Whaddle, Woolabee, Rootitoot and Ziggurab. And the Triple Element Magical Monsters: Tapricorn, Rooba, Periscorp, Cantorell, Bridg-it and Clavi Gnat. Single Element Ethereal / Shugabush / Wubboxes/ Fire Quad Elements / Magical Quad Elements The food for each level is the same for each single element ethereal monsters: Ghazt, Rare Ghazt, Grumpyre, Rare Grumpyre, Reebro, Rare Reebro, Jeeode, Rare Jeeode, Humbug, Rare Humbug Shugabush monsters: Shugabush, Shugabass, Shugitar, Shugajo, Shugarock, Shugabuzz, Shugabeats, Shugavox Wubboxes: Wubbox, Rare Wubbox As well as the quad element monsters with Fire element: Tring, Sneyser. And the Quad Element Magical monsters: Gloptic, Pladdie. Werdos The food for each level is the same for Tawkerr, Parlsona, Maggpi, and Stoowarb. Two Element Ethereal Monsters The food for each level is the same for each two element Ethereal monstes: Whisp, Rare Whisp, Nebulob, Rare Nebulob, Sox, Rare Sox, Jellbilly, Rare Jellbilly, Arackulele, Rare Arackulele, Boodoo, Rare Boodoo, Kazilleon, Rare Kazilleon, Bellowfish, Rare Bellowfish, Dragong, Rare Dragong, Fung Pray, Rare Fung Pray. Notes thumb|right|Pre-2.0.0 feeding icon * A Rare Monster has the same feeding costs as its regular version. * The feeding icon is basically a cupcake with a fork and knife between it. Its icon is updated in 2.0.0 to match the new graphics in 2.0.0 See also * Treat * Treat Return of Investment Category:Single Element Monsters Category:Double Element Monsters Category:Triple Element Monsters Category:Quad Element Monsters Category:Ethereal Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Supernatural Monsters Category:Legendary Monsters Category:Seasonal Monsters Category:Rare Monsters